Talk:Bloons Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. Format This page is for the discussion of major changes and repetitive suggestions (poll, 'did you know...' facts, featured video, etc.). Do not put actual polls or videos here, just suggest them or provide the name so that an Admin can put them up. Please start a new header everytime you use this page by clicking "Add topic" at the top of the page. -- Juicestain09 03:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Polls * Favorite Bloon? -- Mojo22106 02:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) * Favorite Part of BTD4? -- Mojo22106 02:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) * How do you think BTD4 for the iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad will be like? -- Roberto1205 01:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) * What is your favorite tower from all BTD Games? 01:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) * Which monkey is better- Bloons or Bloons 2? * Which graphics are better- Bloons Tower Defense 1-3 or Bloons Tower Defense 4? * Which idea for Bloons Tower Defense 5 is the best? KirbyRidersFamily 01:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Picture Please use File:Towers.png for the towers category —Sam Wang 04:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :If you're talking about the towers category in the "Bloons Wiki Contents" section, that already is the file that is being used. If you're talking about the Towers category page, then you are able to add whatever picture you want to it. :) --Juicestain09 02:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I mean File:Towers Button.png Sam Wang (talk) 11:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Track Poll Just mentioning, two tracks aren't in the track poll - the "Snake River" and the "Bloontonium Lab". 18:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Featured users suggestion For the administrators, can you put a section that says "Featured User" of the week or the month?. G.I.J.T. 01:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Include Image I suggest maybe include File:Ninja Kiwi Logo.png somewhere on the main page The home page looks good. :-) 21:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC)21:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC)21:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC)21:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC)21:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC)21:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC)21:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC)~ Bloons TD 1 Link The link on the main page with the Bloons TD 1 image above it refers to the bloons td page where all the tds are listed; maybe change the link directly to Bloons Tower Defense?LoL4Ever 19:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Link Incorrect There is an incorrect link, with 3 starting brackets and two ending brackets. Simply use Ctrl-F or Command-F and search "Sam Wang ( ) 03:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thank Sam! Fixed :) Btw. in that section, a template is used. Here is the link, if you want to see it. -- 05:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Poll Bloonsday Device is overrated. I chose Bloonberry Bush. Sparker03 is here. (talk with meh!) 19:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Image Change Please change the image for the btd5 link to File:Btd5 logo.png -- Sam Wang ( ) 04:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done -- 10:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Redirected Page Link There appears to be a few redirected page links in the main page. For example, [[Bloons TD 5]] should be replaced with [[Bloons Tower Defense 5|Bloons TD 5]] for the same affect, or a different name. I think this should be fixed -- Sam Wang ( ) 10:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) New wiki layout for BTD4/BTD5 namespaces Whoever is the main admins might want to take a look at http://dwarffortresswiki.org/ and see the way they have their differing version namespaces set up. This would be a productive change to move version-specific info to separate pages. Notice on http://dwarffortresswiki.org/index.php/Dwarf_fortress_mode for instance how there's a green box just below the title, that lets you go to the other namespace versions of that page. Here is the template they use http://dwarffortresswiki.org/index.php/Template:ArticleVersion 14:16, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :While that's a good idea, wikis run by Wikia are limited to only three new namespaces. These namespaces must all be requested at once, i.e. in one request to Wikia Staff. Thus, Bloons Wiki cannot do the same, unless Wikia policies change. Thanks anyway. Typo "where towers are operated by monkeys, and they fight '''agains' bloons hordes." This typo has been there for 1.5 years, but it's still not fixed. Use CTRL+F to find it. -- 14:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Typo:against is spelled "agains". Fix the typo now. 12:20, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Typo Typo:against is spelled "agains". Fix the typo now. 12:21, May 22, 2015 (UTC) bloons monkey city feature bloons monkey city is a lateest game yet its not featured in the home article along with bsm2 btd5 btd battles n btd5 mobile. Jiawhien2015 (talk) 12:59, October 23, 2015 (UTC) missing page this wiki missing a page called odyssey mode. Jiawhien2015 '(talk·'''blog·''' )' 13:44, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, feel free to create the page, if you have enough information to share. -- 16:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Block request The ip address created a page called Dragon Slayer the second time which is a spam page. the first time is a few days ago. Jiawhien2015 '(talk·'''blog·''' )''' 01:52, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Main Page doesn't mention BMC It's not fair that the main page never mentions a word about BMC, minus the Featured Article part. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 22:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC)